Another life
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Adrien had been send away from Paris after his father had been arrested for Hawkmoth crimes. He comes back to Paris as an adult to build himself a life. But first of all he resume with a friend that never estranged with him and that he get to idolized over the years. I wasn't intending to make a reverse crush, but...


At the end of their freshman year, Ladybug and ChatNoir succeed to stopped Hawkmoth from his evil game.

Then Marinette, who never cease to become more and more outstandinly beautiful and confident, as become the queen of the catwalk fashion shows to cover the fee of her fashion design studies.

Adrien became one of the many pupils of France. He was grant with a foster home away from Paris. He used to live on a small country town. His nails weren't polish anymore. His tan wasn't perfect either, more of a yearlong sunburn. He even had bring this old junk of a bike that he crafted him-self when he come back to live in the capital after his senior year.

He was aware that what was in front of him was something like serve customers orders in some fast food but he was looking for a chance to find his own place in what was his past.

He was heading to Nino's place as soon as he arrived because his old buddy insisted that he may stay with him and his girlfriend for having a good start. The building was neat and simple but noisy. Thant he realised that it was coming from Nino apartment.

He knocked on door, hopping someone ear him, and it open immediately, someone was near.

And is jaw drops. He gets a splendid view of a beautiful girl. A girl he knows all too well. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The one he remember as a shy stuttering mess in their third year school and that he then follows the successful strolling amongst the stars.

Please don't say that she was Nino girlfriend! His friend talk about recently move in with a girl that they both know but he would never imagined that he was talking about the girl he once try to help him getting with.

But then, she turns around to shout through a dark room: ''It's him! He is here!" And a wave of harms and chests grabs him inside and hug and he was squash between a large crowd of people cheering Welcome back's. When is eyes adjusted to the low light he finally saw everyone he get to know on is one Parisian public school studies year. Even some more: They threw him a surprise party!

Everyone was there! Well except for Chloé, of course but unexpectedly, Sabrina was.

Not a longer time after, he gets to know why when Alya, after squeezing him on her chest, introduce him to the couple hintsight tour.

Sabrina was with Max now. Ivan and Mylène were still together. Kim proudly presented him his girlfriend Ondine. Nathaniel can't stand to unhand a little guy named Marc. (Wasn't he into Marinette too?) Rose's boyfriend couldn't come to the party. Juleka has drag along a friend of her, a sweet and simple blond. She also comes with her brother, Luka, who was with Alix tonight but they haven't had their first real date yet, since what Alya hint him.

Then she dashed him in an empty seat on the sofa aside to Marinette and announced that she go get some food. Sofa sags under him and he got a big time to not slip onto that stunning girl. He didn't dare to ask her more room since there is already Juleka and her friend on the other side of the three seats furniture. Alya gave him the big tour but she didn't give him away the important clue: is Marinette single?

He was chitchatting with her. She has easy time and fluent to talk to him. But he was so stun by her that he reverts to his old sweet and mannered self. He usually was the clown of the party now. Joking with buddys and talking to everyone. He wasn't the popular idol secluded anymore.

At least, girl wasn't into him as they was when he get a model carrier, yet not country girl whose was surrending him in the last couple of year. So he gets to have both boy and girl as friend.

When she finally resolved to ask if someone has his heart, so many thoughts passed through his mind. For all their internet talkings over the years, they never touch the relationship subject. They let the conversation level on friendship but of course she is the idol now and he is just an asbeen hero. So he never dares to even talk about his comeback to Paris to her.

For the matter of her important and yet look casual question, he used to love Ladybug with all his heart when he was younger but when he give up been ChatNoir, he lose track of her and way to contact her. He didn't connect with country girls that he has come to call friend even with those he get to invited to a movie either.

And now that she is in front of him, was he ready to say that Marinette didn't just steal his heart? She was there for him all along through those years an internet link away from him. Was he now into her cause she is even more amazing in person? But that warm true concern in her eye, how couldn't he fall for it?

So he resolved to the simplest true: ''I am single.'' Than the one question he really wants to know the answer: ''...and you?''

''Still on the club list. When I date someone, even a good friend, evening always finished with me pushing him away for been too interested in my body only. So I rarely agree to an invited. Luka was the exception. We try been together but really we are best staying buddy. Do you find that hopeless from me? Sometime I think I should stop waiting for prince charming and use my body to catch me a man for the sole purpose of not been alone. Even if it's mean been with someone who doesn't like everything about me. Surely the same thing as happen to you?''

''Well, circumstances has spare me to experience the same. When I moved to my foster home, word spread that I was son of a criminal and that keep a lot of girls away. Then I get to work outside and my magical model shinning vanish so my look hasn't been a problem late years but I know what you are talking about and I can't do anything else than support you in your choice. There _are_ people who are able to see though your glimmering and who will be able to love you for who you are."

This is when apartment's door flew open and a very similar to her younger self Chloé stand in the door way.

"Adrikins word spread that you are in there..."

"Chloé?" was he responding stun by that pop up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that you would have come to see me in the first place but when I learned that you would be here, I had to come to rescue you from those commoners." Was she whining.

"I intended to pay you a visit in the following days but I headed here with my luggage after six hours train travel."

"Why didn't you come to live at the hotel with me?"

The party has stop to her outburst and she didn't come in either as if she didn't want come dirtying her shoe inside. As she was intending to make it a discussion, he asks for the light to look at her in the eyes.

No one has take a good look at him yet. Some were stunned by him. He didn't have his sunkiss skin anymore. He was darker with layers of sunburn from is outside summer works. He was way taller, builted and with his long hair getter in a messy manbun. He has a three days beard and a battle scar on is lower arm from his last encounter with Hawkmoth. He was wearing an old basic jean and his t-shirt has seen better times.

"Why should have I drop to your place since you didn't say me a word in four years?"

"I-I a... send you a Christmas card holiday of the last year." was she defending herself.

"Did you even bother to sign it yourself? Mari never missed to send me Christmas and birthday handcraft gifts."

"Sorry about the last one by the way. I didn't know that you would decide to come back to Paris when I mailed it to you last month. I guess a backpack isn't the best in metro line. I was thinking about all bike strolls you said you loved to do." she was so ashamed to not have foreseen.

"And I still intent to! I bring them with me. The backpack and the bike." Was he thanks her then he explain to Chloé: "I stay in touch with some of them. Nino, Alya, I even chats through video cam with Max and Ivan from time to time. See, you're still a friend but you're far away from been my best friend or a potential roommate."

"Make sure to come lunch this week..." She then says dimming her stance.

"All right I'll do it" he assures her and she closes the door and goes.

Adrien resume his seat near Marinette as some of the lights were off again but some remain on. It was ten on a Sunday evening and some of his old friends as school or job hours to attend to in the morning so they call it a night. Only Nino and Alya, of course, stay since they live there together, Marinette, Alix and that guy, Luka stay too.

"So, what's your plan now?" ask Alya after all the good bye's.

"Finding a job. Maybe go back to studies next school year. But I will have to hit on restaurant low salary job with no experience required since I guess that there isn't a lot of job opening for an expert in lawn mowing in Paris."

"Easy on that. You could at least hope for been a waiter. You still got a good face" cheered Nino.

"He is 'good face' enough to be a go-go boy!" Giggle Alix.

"Yay" add Alya mockingly.

"You could even pretend to be a maintained man at home. Been what you want in the day with a credit card as long as her plate is on dining table when she arrived. I bet go-go boy dreams of that" tell Marinette. And everyone laugh.

Since the light turn on, when Chloé was there, she was looking to his scar. She remembers far too well ChatNoir been hurt at the same place on the finale battle against Hwwkmoth. But it's been four years, it could mean everything like nothing.

She never saw her partner again after handing M. Agreste to authorities. He left her a very long and loving message on her Ladybug phone before he give up his miraculous to Master Fu.

Today she was glad that she wasn't available to take it. Since she come to know through years how she would miss him in her life, she wouldn't have been able to hold him back. ChatNoir made it clear that he has to flee away and his record is the last thing that she still has of him.

Would that be great if Adrien and ChatNoir were one person? It's an impossible idea that she reject without another taught but there is another silly idea that came to her mind instead. What if Ladybug pay a welcomed back visit to Adrien?

She was tired to be tag in the friend zone and she does remember that he get sparkling eye for her masked persona.

But the subject was on another matter for now. "You know Adrien, if you want, I mean, modeling is also my job and I'm doing it to pay invoices. So, since you already even know how to, I could introduced you to who you have to talk. I'm partly retired since I started fashion design university course but I think that we would make a good team on the catwalk."

"Really? And what are you seeing us wear?" He was curious to watch her creativity working.

"Day and Night theme dress." Was she saying without hesitation. "You're still like sunshine."

"And you still get your midnight hair and the appeal of the moon! But I really don't know if I would be polish enough. I just don't want people to choose me out of pity."

"Modelling can also be an open door for something else, like publicity. You don't need to stay on top high wanted. You can be spotted for a more natural look purpose."

"Yah! You wouldn't be the first actor-to-be doing waiter between auditions!" joke Nino.

"Everything sounds good to me this' why I come back: possibilities. I will have to make a choice now... Maybe go-go boying won't be at top of my list, however." Was he cheering and joking to.

Soon after that, Marinette, Alix and Luka go for Alya and Nino take the way to their bedroom. Adrien bring the bike that be has left in the stairs inside the apartment for night and do a sleeping place for himself on the sofa where he shared with Marinette. Man, was she gorgeous tonight!

He was then lying, yawning and hope against logical to be able to relax after all those emotions he feel on that day. He was also wandering what his 'little sister' done that day back at the foster place. He came to like all his related at that place but he will miss that particular funny kid.

But suddenly, another part of his old life comes to see him. By the large windows doorway, he saw Ladybug landing on the roof of the front building. In an attempt to catch her fast, he get stuck inside the comforter and fall on the floor, silently cursing for missing her.

But then, he saw her looking to him, so he takes the time to get to the balcony without hurting himself further. He was so happy to see his old good friend after all those years. Was she here to see Alya? Surely she doesn't know that he come back. Was she even remembering Adrien, the model? Maybe she as figured him out?...

But as he open the door to go to her, he realised: he think about her as his best friend instead of love. Miss time with her over herself. She gets to land in front of him on Nino's balcony and they just stare in each other eyes like if time as not passed.

"You know who I am?" Was he talking first.

She nodded. Of course she is able to remember billboard boy from five year ago.

"You figured me out?" Was he pressing again, thinking that she don't understand, maybe. Was it his behavior four year ago when his father get arrest that gave him away? His record message? Or maybe she already knows before...

"ChatNoir?" was she guessing "By the stars! I miss you so much!" And with that, she begins to cry on his shoulder. Shocked he holds her without moving. Tears coming from the warm of her body to his eyes without warning. She moves first. She carries him to a more secluded rooftop nearby and try to wiping her tears but news keep falling.

She explains herself: "Sorry about that. I just want to hide from Alya. She's still running the ladyblog." Then she hugs him tight, relieved in the feeling of having him into her arms.

"So you still didn't know my secret but you drop on a roof so I can see you the very night I come back?" He try so scheme.

"It was just a silly idea that pasted through my mind. I kinda want to find you for so long. I didn't think forward. May I ask you something that was bugging me for like for some years? Do you still want to be with me?" She eluded his question for asking hers without delay.

At that question, his light head throw his vision on a spin. "Mere hours ago I would have say yes. But tonight, I run into someone I lose and miss for so long. _She just wins my heart_." He concluded with a whimper. It hurt him too to have to puss her away.

"Then maybe I should reveal you my biggest secret." Was she saying with a smile.

"Just because I revealed myself doesn't meant that you should too. You are still on duty." was he warning her.

"Not my identity. There is a biggest mystery about me. The reason why I never agreed to be with you before. That day at the Eiffel Tower, when we first win over an akuma. Mere hours later, I made an encounter and he was so kind! He open up his heart to me and make me laugh with his own good heart laughing. _He wins my heart over you_. If I had never met you under that umbrella I would have fall for you years ago instead of miss you in my life and feeling empty. Spot off."

"Mari? But-t-t. How...? Why...? Wait! I let my chance slip once with you and I don't want to lose it again!" His hands grab her by the small of her back and he brings her body near his till their heads touch. "I don't know what my life will be but I still wanna be with you for sure! _Can we be together?_ I want you in my new life. Man! I can even build it around you!" was he asking fervently between rambling.

"YES! I wanna be with you to. That's so fantastic!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Wonderful! I will have to date you now, since I never get to do so!"

"What about moving in with me?" She waits for this for so long, why waiting and lose time where they can be together?

"I still insist on the date! A guy like me isn't so easy to conquer or at least I can't let the word spread that I am!" was he joking.

Then he try a new subject 'cause life is many details together. "So you are still heroing? I must say that it always left me in the mist about you as I follow you on the ladyblog. You were always the one eager to go back to your secret life."

"That was because of Mrs. Mendeleiev! Maybe your father didn't care about your absences at school as long as your grade was perfect but mine did. But I find wonderful to been able to really help people. To have a purpose, it's priceless! I'm too clumsy without the suit to do something like doctor or firefighter but I may still save lives with it!"

"You are great! You're the best!" was he wooing.

"That life would be so much better with a partner. Plagg is still asleep. Sometime, I left Tikki with him when I fly away to modeling. They get some time together then."

"Why is that so?" He doesn't understand. Plagg was so precious to him. He reluctantly tears himself from his kwami when he has to.

"It's a rule of Master Fu. He wants to keep all the kwami under watch. If you would claim the ring, we would be grant to keep them all the time because we could back up each other."

"I will see if I'm still thinking same way in the morning but I think that you may consider me your partner-to-be, already."

"Isn't that great? We are so many things for each other. Friend, best friend, lover, partner..." yes, she still rambling from time to time...

"What about partner in life?" was he testing.

"Hum, I love the way it sound! You know what we forgot?"

"What?"

"We should have kissed senseless a long time ago!" She then was so serious for the meaning of it!

"I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. What about fixing that mistake all night long?"

"Those that mean that I get you to walk me home?" was she whispering.

"Sure, I think we should get this way. But maybe I must warn you that it is a possibility that you will be stuck with me. After all, I'm a homeless child looking for a real home."

"Then we are lucky that I didn't live with my parents anymore!" she stated.

"What about a stroll on the roofs before, Bug-a-boo?"

"Yah, let go already!" She was already grabbing his hand and moving her feet away from him.

"There is still something that we keep forgetting." Was he warning.

"What?"

Then he topples her on the rooftop under him to kiss her to bliss.


End file.
